Vanessa George
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color: '''Brown *'Trademark:''' My strong voice. My looks aren't really "simple". I dress normal like everyone else, but I add a bit more style into it. BECAUSE I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT Family Jocelyn George My mother. She's really rich, like my dad. I guess you could say she spoils me. Yep being spoiled ftw lol. Alexander George My father. omfg his name is so typical like iusddurtuerujedudr. Well okay back to the topic XD Like I said, he's super rich. He owns like 37 houses omg. Lillian George Lillian is my sister. She's really bratty andannoying, but I guess I love her. But her friends are annoying and they're always talking to me like I'm their friend wtf. Katie George my little sister :D Justin George He fucking looks like Darren Criss. He's really nice and awesome and I love him so much #favoritefamilymember Personality I think I'm kind of serious, in some way. And I'm not too peppy either, even though sometimes I'm really hyper. I don't understand over-happy people I mean wtf what's so amazing that your so happy. I'm also an overachiever, so yeah I like getting good grades. Other than that, idk what else to say...OH WAIT YES I DO. I FORGET REALLY EASILY SO LIKE IF WE KNEW EACH OTHER A LONG TIME AGO I WON'T REMEBER YOU K History I was born in New York. Yep, New York baby right here. I was only there for a week when I was born, then I lived in California for the rest of my life, I wanna go back to NY, though. Not right now but yeah. It was fun there. ^.^ BROADWAY. Friends i'll do this when i get a friends full season 1, 2, and 3 on dvd kkk OKAY I'VE GOT SEASON 2 SUCCESS Trivia *One Direction fucking sucks. *I do not like Ed Sheeren. *I hate people who confuse then and than. *My favorite season is Autumn. *Broadway is the reason I breathe. *I don't have many friends but that's okie because I look like Lea Michele. *I celebrate Christmas. Sometimes Hanukkah when my dad is feelin' the spirit. *I curse a lot. *My main fandom is Pretty Little Liars. The only other shows I watch are Glee (sorta) and ummmm, oh yah friends :D. Gallery RachelNY.jpg RachelWow.gif RachelNY.gif RachelBigCreepySmile.gif LeaSing4.gif LeaSing3.gif LeaSing2.gif LeaSing.gif LeaFlirty.gif RachelVote.gif RachelShockGaspWow.gif RachelPointRed.gif RachelHardSing.gif RachelHeartLook.gif RachelLook.gif RachelWakeUp.gif RachelHmOKThen.gif RachelHmWhatOhLife.gif RachelTrophy.gif|Be jel RachelWhatever.gif RachelAwkward.gif RachelHallway.gif RachelAdorable.gif Rachel1.gif RachelAdorbz.gif RachelLeave.gif RachelSing.gif RachelStop.gif RachelHair2.gif RachelArmFold.gif RachelSmile2.gif RachelPromSmile.gif RachelDerp.gif RachelUm.gif RachelYeah.gif RachelHappy2.gif RachelFlower.gif RachelCar.gif RachelHaur.gif RachelFace.gif RachelJump.gif RachelArtie.gif RachelSpin.gif RachelSoLong.gif RachelNY3.gif RachelHanf.gif RachelWFL.gif RachelWFLSwim.gif RachelTina.gif RachelTina2.gif RachelTina3.gif RachelKitty.gif RachelDressRed.gif RachelNTC.gif RachelNYC.gif RachelClap2.gif RachelBalloon.gif LeaSmile.gif LeaClap.gif LeaDied.gif LeaHair2.gif RachelSpin2.gif RachelTear.gif RachelSiiing.gif RachelSpin3.gif RachelNew.gif RachelCouple.gif RachelDrums.gif RachelTT.gif RachelSing3.gif RachelStopBeingSoAdorbz.gif LeaShrugHaha.gif LeaKitty.gif LeaShocked.gif Leaaaaa.gif RachelCoffee.gif RachelCoffee2.gif FaberryCat3.gif LeaSit.jpg LeaDaunce.jpg LeaSmoothie.jpg LeaFlowers.jpg LeaAhhh.jpg LeaIsBeautyful.jpg tumblr_lxyp6nx1vK1qjvze2.gif Leakiss.jpg Leamichele.jpg Leaperf.jpg Lesbianforlea.jpg Leatour.jpg Vanessacurlyhair.jpg Vanessalala.jpg Vanessalaugh.jpg Vanessaloser.jpg Vanessaridingbike.jpg Vanessasmile.jpg Vanessasweater.jpg Vanessawearinggol.jpg Lea-Michele2.jpg tumblr_m0bpx0Jf4V1r2pqz0o3_250.jpg tumblr_m0c6a9ovyU1r6hfe1o1_400.jpg tumblr_m0c7wuZgPh1qlgvifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0hieduvja1qb6ikpo3 250.gif Tumblr lzgcu0EeVO1qa2dp2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzcgsuFkCM1r2j211o4 250.jpg Tumblr lzcgsuFkCM1r2j211o2 250.jpg tumblr_m0hieduvja1qb6ikpo4_250.gif tumblr_m0vfmpV34k1qbpnx0o1_500.gif tumblr_m0xw1eyUVi1qdxgc6o5_250.gif tumblr_m0yglhoGuH1rpc8s5o3_250.png tumblr_m0yjcehgi51rrwejco1_500.gif tumblr_m0yoanQIyK1qa93cao5_250.jpg tumblr_m0yp0bAb1S1qd4k15o3_250.jpg tumblr_m0yp0bAb1S1qd4k15o4_250.jpg tumblr_m0yt73Owu71r2qy27.gif tumblr_m0yygozdD81qbpnx0o1_500.gif tumblr_m0z4reRUYc1qbpnx0o1_500.gif tumblr_m0zw12ERkF1r1islao2_250.gif tumblr_m0zxnhwe731qile3lo7_250.gif tumblr_m100qlw49t1qfh37ho5_r3_250.gif Tumblr m3d76z7pLn1r7ifqv.gif Tumblr m0wjleYRlZ1r94xyy.gif Tumblr lt9y9skryu1qfnpg7.gif Tumblr m2ht27oxBx1rn435g.gif Tumblr lmhslxbfzc1qhbdn1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkuv5uk5C01qc80kqo1 500.gif Tumblr lfjbyjavdu1qdb716o1 500.gif Tumblr lcb6rb28Xv1qdelhso1 500.gif Lea rachel talk cute.gif Tumblr m3nv05ndla1roknyl.gif Tumblr m238vb36bW1rn5uhw.gif Tumblr m09ywquGnx1rqk3e3o1 500.gif Lea rachel shy happy.gif Tumblr m3pg01ZGKD1rp6cpo.gif Tumblr m3u8g4jDZJ1qkx9ldo1 500.gif Tumblr m3on9nKCWn1rp5o4g.gif Tumblr m1gzmyHRcc1r4pft0o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4l4tc0PIf1rwem8so5 500.gif Tumblr m4l4tc0PIf1rwem8so6 500.gif Tumblr m6t2h2bMGA1qlgvifo2 250.png Tumblr m6t3cvWrsv1qjemobo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6w4sofu7Z1raahrvo1 500.gif Tumblr m6yb1aVL431ralnsjo1 500.gif Tumblr m6ycg2Bx5u1ralnsjo1 400.gif Tumblr m6zjp0Uwy41rpxy8qo1 500.gif Tumblr m7agfpCgLp1r481ts.gif Tumblr m8ks2tGT2P1rse80c.gif Tumblr m8ktyb8oV61rse80c.gif Tumblr m8wwntqpex1r60ig7o1 500.gif Tumblr m77zltKjNm1qhbzfko1 500.png Tumblr m93whoJgPP1rrw3rao1 500.gif Tumblr m534pjrC3G1rwcc6bo1 500.gif tumblr_m2uqfqTjRX1qka134o3_400.gif rachelolz.gif Tumblr m7sdtcR8v91rph13d.gif Tumblr m91klvGsEl1r6eltc.gif Tumblr m95dprpch51rva48q.gif Tumblr m95douorfg1rva48q.gif Tumblr mabdv9OoiZ1rwfosd.gif Tumblr mad8dqS58s1rwfosd.gif Tumblr m7unp5cU2M1qd2dewo1 500.png Tumblr m9qspvTmvP1qgpaguo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9uupdw1aF1rnxarfo1 500.png Tumblr m9xnjxhTIv1ryekk9o1 500.gif Tumblr ma5n3ahzZc1ryt9dxo1 500.gif Tumblr ma7khaE5nj1rnxarfo1 500.png Tumblr maczv8ZVbD1rvn7da.gif Tumblr mad2z0i7WR1ro2qqoo1 500.png Tumblr mad3cxAKto1r166v0.gif Tumblr mad5ecwEFY1qadw03o3 250.gif Tumblr mad5ecwEFY1qadw03o4 250.gif Tumblr mad5xe0pTv1r7axw0.gif Tumblr mad6goWKIq1r6p9aj.gif Tumblr mad6qfthYe1qd4lxw.gif Tumblr mad9v8JQeY1qfbjaoo1 500.gif Tumblr mad26zWiqk1rgaqv3o1 500.png Tumblr mad30iYM591ro2qqoo1 500.png Tumblr mad95uNhRg1qefjbl.gif Tumblr mada5hEDGK1ryt9dxo1 500.gif Tumblr madajmcrhu1ryt9dxo1 500.gif Tumblr madbr86yFh1rdm4emo1 500.png Tumblr m9qanzZKFe1qgpaguo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9fsigTTvR1rnxarfo1 500.png Tumblr m8z2woIypv1r9yrct.gif glee.gif leaomgisshedoingthenayadance.gif Leatherhug.gif Leatherrun.gif Pieberryscurreh.gif Leatherdaunce.gif tumblrschedule.gif tumblr_mas8k6hfwq1r1d61c.gif Rachelhandgesture5.gif Rachelput.gif Rachelslushie1.gif Rachelslushie2.gif Rachelslushie3.gif Reachelpout2.gif Leatime.gif Tumblr m5n8bnZ3WD1rnafwyo4 250.gif Tumblr m0pe1bivi41r7mpvuo1 400.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co1 250.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co2 250.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co3 250.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co4 250.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co5 250.gif Tumblr m5h8gcp1w91qfkl8co6 250.gif Tumblr m9wfb6an1A1qcpyj9.gif Tumblr m9wfgthzkn1qcpyj9.gif Tumblr m9wfi4hvN51qcpyj9.gif Tumblr m9wfiv6weK1qcpyj9.gif Tumblr m9wfjnEAjT1qcpyj9.gif Tumblr mahrm2HDLx1qbwrxto1 500.gif Tumblr mahrm2HDLx1qbwrxto2 500.gif Rachelhandgesture1.gif Rachelhandgesture2.gif Rachelhandgesture3.gif Rachelhandgesture4.gif Tumblr m35z44gO1s1qgkcb9.gif Tumblr m35z5icGkp1qgkcb9.gif Tumblr m35z01R2kJ1qgkcb9.gif Tumblr m35yxlFN9T1qgkcb9.gif Tumblr m35yx5t57F1qgkcb9.gif Tumblr m35xroeK1i1rnep0z.gif Tumblr m35xlb2VAu1rnep0z.gif Tumblr m35wjsFmri1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr m35wgwTZLE1rnep0z.gif Tumblr m35v0kajNY1qhbf1po4 250.png Tumblr m35v0kajNY1qhbf1po3 250.png Tumblr m35v0kajNY1qhbf1po2 250.png Tumblr m35v0kajNY1qhbf1po1 250.png Tumblr m35tktlTiW1qjfjduo1 500.gif Tumblr m35saeWDXW1qjl73xo2 250.gif Tumblr m34m7tqSUj1r8tg9so1 500.gif Tumblr m25r6pN11E1r1y296o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m3v4hmj4Ph1qer314o1 500.gif Tumblr m3v0j6AG861ql8yr9o3 250.gif Tumblr m3uzx0jc4T1qmykb0.gif Tumblr m3uzt0KX9C1qmykb0.gif Tumblr m3uzfgkTDA1qmykb0.gif Tumblr m2xzucthBd1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr m2q620meCX1r1y296o1 r2 500.gif Tumblr m2p4nyZ18C1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr m2i4qz5Pw11qaxxelo1 500.gif Tumblr m2be0iP8w31r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr m1x628VnYA1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr m0bswqKopa1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr lzjq8kSZa81r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr lzjmknC9xz1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr lzcfknVlni1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr lz4s7duf191r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr lz4n3fSXnc1r1y296o1 500.gif Tumblr m35l26imrE1qapsvfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lht0p02khD1qf4ddv.gif Achelebutts.gif Rachelrapewhistle.gif Tumblr m7hmatu95J1rnxarfo4 250.png Vanessafailcoolstorybrogiflol.gif Tumblr lqwyprl5TJ1r2n2f0o1 250.gif Rachel back up!.gif Tumblr mbifqaV6Cz1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr mbifhrWO4L1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr mbhwe5Eazl1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr mbhvxckeoV1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr mbhvcsIIva1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr mbhuyzN3Em1rghmwao1 500.gif Tumblr m3121pPU8T1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr mb362eQGGT1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mb29c4FH9e1qcr3t8o2 250.gif Tumblr mb8q5yHHhs1qiou8so5 250.gif Tumblr mb0teiMXpM1qk71sao3 250.gif Tumblr maly6hY4g91qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr maly6hY4g91qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr m9882f3j8b1r46iido4 250.gif Tumblr m71enu9R8F1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Tumblr m59xjsOxkJ1qlgvifo7 250.png Tumblr m9v09xm6s71qe9kvao5 250.gif Tumblr m9uixi8e1g1qhpoj9o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0y0ft2y761qc6xxfo5 250.gif Tumblr lj6d0kfOzU1qgh0bf.gif Tumblr lj6cz1nCQA1qgh0bf.gif Tumblr lj6cu5eHEV1qgh0bf.gif Tumblr lj6aba3okT1qgh0bf.gif Tumblr lj6a84iQ301qgh0bf.gif Tumblr ma0q5jVE6v1rf9pv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7mac0lMkt1qg4e7no2 250.gif Tumblr mc3qbvKtBa1qg4e7no1 250.gif Tumblr magh84zXZK1qg4e7no2 250.gif Tumblr meo3on7YUx1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr ma3fzu62in1qg4e7no3 250.gif 9205026VPynb0sh.png Tumblr ln8v21Epgc1qfcby2o1 500.gif Preciousangel.jpg Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so4 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so1 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so3 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfiycpkchC1qiou8so5 250.gif Rachelxmas2.gif Rachelxmas.gif Leatwit247.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Vanessa George Category:Sophomore